


Covenant

by Talullah



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's fall in love, why shouldn't we fall in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracofiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/gifts).



_"...I have found grace in thine eyes."_ David to Jonathan, 1 Samuel 20:3

'Too easy, too convenient,' the wicked tongues murmured in court as David passed, loud enough to be heard but not brave enough to have a name. 'Jonathan is besotted and will make a fool of himself before this is over.' 'The boy is too pretty for his own good.' 'I wonder what Saul thinks...'

David did not care about them. He walked on clouds, elated by Jonathan's eyes so black and shiny, fastened on him as if there were no greater prize in the world. And Jonathan's laughter... rich, coming from the centre of his body as a praise to wit David ignored he possessed. And Jonathan's mouth, so shapely, the bowed lips, not too thick, not too thin, just perfect, the teeth white and strong, so tender on his flesh, the carefully trimmed beard arousing more than it tickled... A shiver ran down David's back and he hastened his step. The mere thought of Jonathan aroused him, but the details of their intimacy could undo him in the halls of the king and that would not do.

It had been three days since they had met. To David, that feast had marked the beginning of an age. His body tingled with anticipation as he followed Jonathan's servant through Saul's halls, wondering what his lover had prepared for him this day. His lover, his lover, his lover. The words echoed in his mind, so alluring and so real that they made David's eyes prickle and his breath catch in his chest. Jonathan was his lover, Jonathan thought him perfect in every way, handsome, cleaver, talented... Jonathan's eyes only closed when David played. Otherwise, they followed him, burning, denuding, promising.

The servant turned left, then right. David was starting to recognise the way to the stables..; or maybe the kitchens. Intrigued, he continued following the man, but even before they crossed the doors to the kitchens, David was lost to his dreams.

That first night, he had been shocked and giddy. He was twenty, not too young, a man by all standards, but upon meeting Saul's formidable son he had felt intimidated. It was the eyes. They had flashed, awe and thunder riveting them, forging a bond that could not be named. Jonathan was so secure, older but not much, wiser, comfortable in his role and his skin. David had done his best to behave adequately through out the feast, when he felt like dropping to his knees and begging for mercy. Because Jonathan's eyes gave him no peace. Jonathan retold his latest adventures, laughed with his father's men and teased the servant girls but his eyes kept finding David's. It was becoming disconcerting, and yet David was enthralled.

A servant had knocked on David's door later that night. Before the man had opened his mouth, David knew who had sent him and why. He had still been surprised. He followed him into Jonathan's rooms and silently watched him leave, absorbing the richness of what lay around him. Jonathan came into sight, a dangerous smile dancing on his lips as he advanced, and David caught himself before taking a step back.

"I had never believed in love at first sight before I met you," Jonathan said, standing not an arm's length away.

David's stomach painfully knotted. He hadn't thought of using that particular word for this jittery feeling but maybe that was love. It had not felt like dying when he had taken his first woman, lain in the hay with a reluctant girl from his father's slaves.

He had not realised his mouth was hanging open, not until Jonathan closed the distance between them, lowered his head and lightly flicked his tongue against David's lips, before plunging it into David's first proper kiss. A jolt of something that could only be divine had seized him, making his heart beat so fast it could break.

Jonathan had stepped back, leaving him wondering if he had done wrong. The look in those eyes set so heavily upon his... Jonathan had taken his belt and his mantle of fine wool, gently dropping them to the carpet between them. Then he had taken off his rings and the heavy chain of gold at his chest. The finely embroidered tunic had followed and everything else until Jonathan stood before him in nothing but a loin cloth that revealed more than concealed. David had swollen dry.

"Everything I own is yours," Jonathan had offered. The gesture was both overly grand and touching. A man who could bear himself like that who could give with such bravery. David had opened his mouth but he had not spoken: he could not think of a thing to say, so bewildered he was.

"I am yours too, as a friend and as a brother, if you'll have me," Jonathan had continued, now a hint of hesitation slipping into his bravado.

David had only nodded before doltishly stepping on the garments to take Jonathan in his arms. "Yes."

He knew nothing about loving between men, of course. People simply did not discuss that kind of details except in the form of the crudest allusions. Jonathan had guided him in every way, touching him, kissing him, speaking words so sweet David thought he would melt. They had lain side by side on Jonathan's bedcover, the silk so new under David as the skin above him. Jonathan's hands were nimble and sure as they cast away unwanted clothing, and searched for places of pleasure David had not thought of before. Jonathan's mouth followed his hands, until they went so low that David only squirmed in the bed.

To his regret Jonathan's wonderful mouth had not followed there. He could only imagine how that wondrous mouth would feel there where he was hard and wanting, but the hands, so different from his own in texture and strength and rhythm, were so wonderful, and Jonathan kissed his mouth so deeply that David did not even think of holding back as he pumped furiously into Jonathan's hand, sobbing in his pleasure. It felt like his release would last forever but once it had ended, small aftershocks still coursed through him as he relaxed into Jonathan's arms, taking in the scents of their mingled sweats and his own seed.

Jonathan had carelessly wiped his hand on the cover to David's shock. Before David could speak, he pragmatically said, "They'll clean it tomorrow," sealing the words with a kiss.

David realised that he was still hard, almost ready again and he thought of reciprocating by reaching his hand to Jonathan's groin. Jonathan sighed, pleased as David worked his best to please him, but after a few moments, he whispered in David's ear, "Will you let me have your thighs, beloved?"

All David heard was 'beloved'. He nodded promptly, not knowing exactly what he was agreeing to and in the same moment Jonathan lay over him, urging him to press his thighs together, slipping his hardness between them and moving in him, his body brushing so tantalizing against David's... The kisses grew deeper, the words sparser, clipped between gasps and moans, building momentum until David spent again, his seed adding to the sweat sheen that lubricated their skins.

Slightly embarrassed, he tried to apologise but Jonathan silenced him with a fierce kiss and pounded faster and harder until his body tensed and the low growl in his throat became a series of loud grunts. He toppled over David and lay panting in his ear for a few moments before rolling to the side.

"Do you believe that I love you?" Jonathan asked. "Because I do. Even though we just met."

David had dumbly nodded. He believed and he believed he was well on his way to unconditional, foolhardy love too. Jonathan had tenderly brushed his hair from his forehead and cradled him in his arms until they were both asleep.

Now three nights and three days later, David followed the servant through the palace, through the kitchens, through the vegetable patch, away from the king's home and into another of Jonathan's surprises. Life in the farm of his father sometimes had been hard but even in the richer times he had never been pampered. Now, with Jonathan every day brought a gift and love and sweetness thicker than any honey.

Jonathan awaited him, a beaming smile spread on his generous lips, reaching those eyes that so ensorcelled David. By his side two horses quietly nipped some grass. David instantly recognised Jonathan's bay, but the dark chestnut beauty by his side was new to him. Horses were expensive and rare beasts and David recognised that this was a fine one indeed.

Jonathan sent the man away and welcomed David with a warm embrace. "I thought you would like to ride. I bought you Adbeel. Do you like him?"

David let go of the embrace and approached the animal, studying him in more detail, caressing his muzzle and running his hands across his flanks.

"He's superb, like everything else that you have given me," David said, stepping back into Jonathan's arms. "You truly spoil me."

Jonathan smiled and kissed him. "Shall we ride?"

They did so, tentatively at first for David, then freer. The animal was sensitive and careful with his inexperienced rider and David felt safe on his back. The sun was warm and a light breeze ran through the fields, refreshing them. They stopped under an olive grove. David clumsily dismounted into Jonathan's arms.

"That was wonderful. You are wonderful," he said slightly out of breath. Jonathan looked into his eyes, smiling under the dappled sun. The soft rustle of leaves and the breathing of the animals could barely be heard above the roaring of blood in David's ears. His body was awakening again, as it happened every time Jonathan touched him. In a moment of heightened lucidity, David saw themselves from above, a peek into the trails of time. Abdeel whinnied, a fly buzzed by, and the moment was broken but David knew what he had seen and was sure of his heart. They could be young and impetuous; they could be almost strangers save for the flesh; they could even be separated by rank, wealth, influence but in Jonathan David had found his home. This love would last forever.

 

_Finis_  
_June 2007_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sam_gamgee for beta reading. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for slashfest, for dracofiend who requested Jonathan/David; Jonathan convinces David to fall in love. I like a Jonathan who's about 5-6 years older than David.
> 
> Abdeel (cloud of God) taken from Biblical Religious Names.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)


End file.
